


Smile As You Die

by TinyFrostGiant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor(2011 film), Thor-All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry, death speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFrostGiant/pseuds/TinyFrostGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's seen it all and betrayed everyone he knew. Now he dies, slowly, surely, painfully as his brother is forced to watch. He puts on a smile, but we all know how he suffered. Now all he can do is reflect on his past as the world he once knew fades from his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile As You Die

Smile As You Die

You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide

All that is left is regret in your green eyes

You lay with your shining clothes all stained red with blood

Your face crusted over with your brother’s tears

You have no more refuge in your thousand lies

No place that a dagger can slide in

You could play a million tricks but not one would save you

All you can do is face the end with red on your hands

Everything you ever did was tainted with the untrue

Every plot you ever made always came undone by a knot in the plan

Every reason you put forth a foot started pure but ended twisted

And now the cycle begins again as death comes for you

If you had been more sure and steady as you held the world in your hands

It would never have slipped away from you

If every scheme you dreamed was checked twice and sealed

None of them would have unraveled at the seams

You have no more time left to cry over your past

No more time to mourn the dead and the lost

Only several seconds are left to your timeline

And the enemy has risen while you fall

Only one last thing you can do after all your sins

Leave here with a smile as you die

Because out of all the things that turned everyone against you

Love for you is still left in some hearts

Don’t let them see your pain as your heart struggles to beat

Don’t tell them that not a thing you did ever made you wince

Don’t let on how dark your heart has become now that it can’t be saved

Just pretend that all is right and leave behind a light in your life

Now all of the glimmers are fading

Now you have no chance to play the hero anymore

Redemption is long past its due date

And saying another lie can’t bandage all your missteps

So all you can do now that you’ve had your last chance

Is to not let those around you suffer so much

Plaster a grin on your face no matter how much it hurts

And let them believe you left the world in peace

All of the crimes that have stained your soul

Led you to the place of your demise

All of the terror that you rained down upon the world

Will live on long after your soul has fled

There is nothing you can do to stop the clock

Everything you’ve done is set in stone

Chisel away, but the picture can’t be changed

All you can do is keep your dignity as you leave

Pack up all of your sorrows and your joys

Leave them behind you so that none can forget

As the sun shines brighter and the world grows black

You can let them know you tried as you die

You never got your father’s love, never told your mother you were sorry

And your brother still believes it’s all a lie

There isn’t any time to change that I’m afraid

But you can leave a smile as you die

It won’t be enough to fix the wounds of the past

And there’s so much more you could have done before

But this is your last chance to leave a good impression

So pretend your wounds are gone and smile before you die

Your angel is now flying from your body

Looking upon all that you have known

You can see a smile in the midst of all the tears

And know that your beloved ones did know

You tried all that you could and nothing ever stayed

But you let them know that you still had love within

There’s no need to fret now that eternity is yours

And upon your porcelain corpse you left a grin


End file.
